Story of a Guard
by Roy D Harper
Summary: What would happen if Goku saved Nappa from Vegeta's attack? What chain of events would that unleashed? Would Nappa become one of the Z-Fighters? At what cost? Inspired on Masakox work. Cover image isn't mine.
1. Prologue: Mercy

Prologue

 **Welcome Everybody! Welcome to the prologue of this new story called 'Story of a Guard'. You probably already read the summary but here are some important points:**

 **Nappa will be alive and will be important for most of the story.**

 **I will make some character leave or die, prepare for that.**

 **This is inspired in Masakox 'What if...' videos.**

 **And I think that those are the most important points, so we can begin now!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: Mercy**

Goku threw Nappa at Vegeta's feet as he just broke his back. Goku was wearing a solemn face as he looked at the Saiyan prince. "Your friend is hurt and can't continue. Go now while you can."

Nappa crawled to Vegeta that extended his hand at him. Nappa smiled weakly at him "V-Vegeta... Thank-" He stopped when Vegeta gripped his arm and gave him a cruel smirk.

In a blink, the massive man was thrown into the air as Vegeta aimed a beam to him. Nappa's eyes widen as he saw the imminent attack was headed towards him. "Vegeta! Mercy! Please!"

"KAIOKEN!" he looked towards Kakarot and saw him going towards him with the same red aura he had when he broke his back.

Goku went flying towards Nappa, grabbed him and flew back towards Krillin and Gohan with his arm sling around his shoulders. Goku glared at Vegeta that was still wearing that smug smirk on his face. "Why did you do that!? He is your friend!"

Vegeta laughed "If he so weak to lose against low-class trash, he is no ally of mine! Now Kakarot," He got into a fighting stance "Should we begin?"

Goku turned to Krillin and Gohan "Take him away from here and feed him a senzu bean."

"You can't be serious Goku..." Krillin said but one look from Goku told him more than enough. With a sigh, he put Nappa's arm around his shoulders and Gohan did the same and both took off flying with the massive Saiyan hanging.

"W-Why are you Earthlings doing this?" Nappa asked and Krillin glared at him.

"I honestly don't know. For some reason, Goku seems to trust you, and it seems that now we need to get you to somewhere safe."

Gohan didn't say nothing. He just looked in front of him not really wanting to see the killer of Mr. Piccolo.

A loud sound behind them called their attention and they turned to see a moon like object hight in the sky. Nappa's eyes widen and looked away. He noticed Gohan's tail and panicked. "Kid! Look away!"

Gohan out of surprise looked at Nappa while Krillin eyes were fixated on the sphere "W-What the hell is that!?"

"An artificial moon! Vegeta probably created it to become Ozaru! Earthling; it doesn't matter how strong Kakarot is, against an Ozaru he stands no chance!"

Krillin eyes widen feeling the power of Vegeta increasing. "And what are we supposed to do!?"

"If I had my legs working, I could transform into Ozaru and fight him..." Nappa said as Gohan got an idea.

"What if I transform into it?"

"Eh?" Nappa and Krillin asked as Gohan had a thinking face.

"I still have my tail, meaning that I could transform, right?" he asked and Nappa nodded.

"Yes... it should work! Nice thinking kid. If you get back without looking at the artificial moon, you can attack Vegeta with a surprise attack!" Nappa exclaimed as both Z-Fighters dragged him back to the fighting zone.

Once there, they let Nappa fall on the ground with a loud 'thump'. And Gohan started to stare at the moon. He started to breath more heavily and wildly and Krillin looked at Nappa. "Should we... you know, stay here?"

"Probably not." That was enough for Krillin that lifted Nappa and went to a safer ground as Gohan started to transform into the great ape known as Ozaru.

Gohan, once in his Ozaru state, went into a rampage towards Vegeta that didn't saw it coming. Using the opportunity that Vegeta was fighting with Gohan in their Ozaru state, Yajirobe jumped behind Vegeta and cut his tail. Making Vegeta transform back into his normal form. Landing next to Goku paralyzed body.

Due to Gohan still going rampage, Krillin was forced to use his destructo disc to cut Gohan's tail, making him fall unconscious.

Nappa watched with wide eyes how Vegeta was defeated and now crawling back into his space pod. Krillin, with Yajirobe sword, was walking slowly towards Vegeta with intention of killing him. Vegeta realized that and his eyes widen in fear making Nappa grin in satisfaction.

Just for that go away when Kakarot told the little Earthling to not do it, making Nappa furious.

"What are you doing Kakarot!? We should kill him while we have the chance!" Nappa exclaimed as Goku looked at him with the few strengths he had in him.

"We also should kill you, don't you think? But here we are..." Nappa opened his mouth to say something, but closed it almost immediately. "Besides," he looked at the rising pod of Vegeta, "I have a feeling we will see each other soon."

 ***West City Hospital***

"Was it a good idea to bring him here?" Krillin asked to Goku that was all bandeged up and laid on a bed.

Him, being Nappa that was in a similar way to Goku. Goku chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, we couldn't leave him there, could we?"

Nappa was staring at Goku with a blank face "Why did you spare me Kakarot? After all I had done to you and this planet, you have all the right to kill me."

Goku looked at the roof with a smile "I think that everyone deserves a second chance. You can't be 100% evil, right?"

Nappa chuckled "Right..." He then turned serious. What can he do now? He had lost all. He doesn't have a planet to go back, if he goes back to Frieza, he is good as dead, the same with Vegeta and he is in a planet with people that hates him.

All but one...

Ever since he left the army and become Vegeta's personal bodyguard, that's all he had been. A bodyguard. The guy that punch everyone while the other laughs. It might be his only choice now...

Swalloling his pride he looked at Goku "Kakarot, may I ask you something?"

Goku looked at him with a confused look "Sure, what is it?"

Nappa gulped "May I serve you and your family as a prove of my gratitude?" He asked, saying the fanciest words he knew, trying to persuade the Saiyan.

Goku wasn't 100% sure what he means by that, but... he is pretty sure that it means to have a sparring partner. And Nappa is a strong guy. So, it means to have a strong sparring partner!

Goku grinned and nodded "Sure! It sounds fun!"

Krillin was shocked "You can't be serious, Goku!? Are you going to trust your safety to him!? Besides, why the hell would you need a servant?!"

Goku blinked confused "Servant? I thought he would be my sparring partner?" He said a little disappointed and Nappa grinned.

"I was talking about a bodyguard, but sparring partner sounds more interesting!" He then let out a loud laugh while Goku grinned as a child, before he got another problem in his mind.

"But... what can we do about the ones that died? With Kami dead, the dragon balls are useless."

"Wait! Didn't you call Piccolo 'Namekian' or something?" Krillin asked Nappa that nodded.

"Yes. So what?"

"So that means that there are more like him! And with that, there might be more dragon balls!" Krillin exclaimed making Goku's eyes widen.

"You're right! What are we waiting for then!?" Goku tried to stand up but stopped when he remembered that his legs weren't working just yet.

Nappa grinned "You can use my space pod Kakarot. It probably has the green guy's planet coordinates." He said trying to please him when Bulma decided to pipe in.

"I think that your space pod is too little and not so comfy. And maybe too slow. But if you let me give it a look, I bet I can make something way better!"

Nappa raised a brow at the Earthling woman before scoffing. "Sure. Why not?"

"We are going to ask Mr. Popo if Kami haves a spaceship. If he is an alien, then he might have one." Krillin suggested and Goku nodded.

Nappa was staring at the Earthlings that left flying "They are weird."

Goku giggled "You'll get used to them. Hey, want to have your rematch once we are done here?"

Nappa only answer was to laugh acepting the offer.

 **And done! That was the prologue of 'Story of a Guard'. Hope you enjoy it. Okay, it's been a while since I saw DBZ, so somethings might not be 100% accurate. But, let's not get mad in those little details. Anyway, if you have questions, leave it on the Reviews or PM me, I'll answer as soon as possible. Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: War in Namek


	2. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

 **But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

 **This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago.**

 **And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a .**

 **This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

 **My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

 **I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

 **I'll explain the tiers quickly;**

 **Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

 **Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

 **Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

 **Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

 **With Love,**

 **Cris.**


End file.
